Into the Night
by FairyElle
Summary: Dean has to take care of his 5 year old brother, while John is hunting for the thing that killed his wife. But what happens when his obsession leads to his worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchester. Wish I did. **

**INTO THE NIGHT**

Chapter 1.

It was midnight. Rain striked the windows of the car turning into the night, a black cloud running along the almost completely empty road. The howling thunder didn't seem to pass any time soon, nor did the blazing lightnings. Stormy dark clouds were covering the otherwise clear night sky, veiled with twinkling stars.

John Winchester barely acknowledged the fact that they were in the middle of a storm. He had left behind the still moving traffic. Now, there were just those yellow lights enabling him to see the road stretching out far ahead.

Somewhere in his mind he knew they needed to make a stop, but they couldn't risk the chance of stopping, not tonight. The best way to keep going unnoticed was in the middle of the night.

John knew all about getting lost in shadows, but right now all he cared about was getting them to their next destination. He had been careless the night before, but he couldn't afford to be careless now. There were more important things on his mind. Keeping his children safe. On some level he knew he was going about it the wrong way, but he didn't know what else to do.

A five year old and a nine year old depended on him to make the right choices, and he didn't even know if they were right.

Hell, sometimes he thought Dean was doing a better job taking care of little Sammy than he was. Ever since that night when Mary had died, Dean seemed to have taken it upon himself to protect his little brother, taking care of him. Almost like it was his mission.

Now, his oldest son had matured in more ways than one, in just a couple of days. John told himself that it needed to be done, that he had a serious job to do, and Dean had to be the man of the family while he was gone. Someone had to protect Sam when he wasn't around. There was something so innocent about his youngest son, that a part of him wanted to protect that part forever. Sam was their last gift from Mary, the part that would hold them together. One day he wasn't going to be around to protect his boys, but Dean would be around to protect Sammy.

After the night that now seemed like a horrible nightmare, everything began to change. Dean seemed to shut off after what he had seen, barely talking, but never leaving his brother's side. It took time but eventually he started talking to baby Sam, reading to him and playing with him. Even when he left them with people he had learned to trust with his children, he couldn't help but notice how Dean always kept his eyes on Sam.

The nightmares started following the night that had disappeared with the fire, they would come and go, but something had opened up a door. It was as if John's senses had been turned on again, as if he had gone through his life without realizing what was really there. Now he knew. Hearing the wind at night, the whispers that were constantly calling out to him, he needed to know what was out there. Afterwards, when he finally knew, he understood what really mattered. In the middle of the night he would watch his children sleep, never wanting to let them out of his sight. John needed to protect them, but he also needed to learn about the things he wanted to protect them from. Before long, some part of him felt certain that he had to go out there, to fight the things that were always luring in the darkness.

Driving through the dark night, he would every once in a while steal a glance in the rearview mirror. Seeing the way Sam kept his little hand wrapped around his stuffed rabbit, leaning against his brother in his sleep, who had his arm around him in a protective embrace, made his heart glow with affection for his boys. Mary's boys.

John just wanted to keep them safe. Protected. But there was something out there lurking in the darkest shadow, with a power more evil than he'd ever known. He needed to find it and kill it, it was that simple. If he didn't, one day it'd sneak up upon them and rip them to pieces, just like Mary had been ripped from him. He'd be damned if he was going to let that happen.

John Winchester continued to drive into the dim darkness, hoping that their next destination would bring more hope of coming closer to the truth he desperetly needed to find. If he could find the truth, he would be one step closer to keep the darkest evil away from his family. It was the only thing that mattered.

**oooOOOooo**

It sounded like a gunshot, or almost as if someone was cocking a gun. Although, as far as he knew it couldn't be a gunshot. Right? When Dean opened his eyes, looking out of the window he was met with sharp, glittering sunshine. If he stared at the sun too long it felt like it was really blinding him. Straight ahead was his dad, it seemed like he was waiting for something. Maybe he had heard that sound too. Dean was certain something wasn't right when he heard that death rattling sound again and now the car had stopped. Dark smoke rose from the hood, making it impossible to see anything but black clouds.

"Damn it!" John muttered, when the black smoke obscured his vision.

"Dad, what's wrong with the car?"

"It's probably the engine, but I'm going to take a look." Opening his door, he turned back with a meaningful look at Dean. "You stay with your brother." John closed the door before Dean got a chance to reply.

The rabbit that belonged to Sam was now lying across his lap, the faithful companion that had travelled with Sam since he'd turned one. Beside him he could feel its owner stir, his fingers gripping Dean's shirt in an unbelievably tight hold for a five year old.

"Dean?"

Dean turned to look at him, noticing how his hair was sticking up in the back of his head, making him look younger. Sam looked at him with velvet brown eyes searching his dark green, for whatever it was that he was looking for.

"I thought you were asleep, buddy."

"I was. But...that bad sound waked me up." Sam's eyes looked worried, and Dean couldn't help feeling the need to reassure his brother.

"We're just having a little car trouble. Dad will probably fix it." Dean allowed Sam to climb into his lap so he could get a better view on what was going on outside their window.

Sam was small for his age, but he was also a bouncing ball of innocence and energy.

The backseat was full of bundles and boxes, books that could keep Sam up all night while listening to Dean reading to him. It was also filled with all their worldly possessions, things that kept them busy on the road. For Sam though, it didn't take a lot to keep him busy. He would gladly listen to the rules Dean explained to him, before starting one of their so called "road-games". But mostly he would settle for Dean telling him a story, or sometimes even look at the scenery they passed asking questions as they went by. Sam would stare at the fields that looked like green blankets or the rivers that looked like pieces of the sky only on the ground.

Outside, the two-lane road was damp from the stormy weather last night. The rain had been pouring down for days now, but today it looked as if it had finally stopped. Even though the clouds threatened to turn darker the sun was shining down, making the black Impala shimmer slightly. While Sam hugged his rabbit close, Dean tried to get a better look at what their dad was doing. The smoke was still coming out from beneath the hood, he hoped his dad would be able to fix it.

"Is the car gonna die?" Sam asked, looking into the direction of the smoke. They could barely see what their dad was doing. Dean could make out the hood that had been lifted, and he wondered what the problem was. If it was serious. Still, Sam had seemed anxious by the fact that the car wasn't working.

"No, kiddo." Sam looked at him. "The car is just not feeling well, that's all."

Sam seemed to be thinking it over, before turning to him again. "But Daddy can fix it?" he asked hopefully. Sam's eyes searched for their dad outside, but when he couldn't see anything he turned his eyes to Dean.

"I hope so," Dean said, seeing their dad finally shutting the hood and getting into the car. The door squealed in protest when he shut it.

"Alright," he said. "We are going to go to that motel that lies further ahead." When Sam looked at him wonderingly, he added, "It's not that far. We're gonna have to call for a tow."

"A tow?" Sam murmured, turning his dark eyes to look questioningly at Dean.

"Another car has to take our car to a service station," Dean explained. Sam's eyes turned round at this revelation. Dean just smiled at his baby brother and ruffled his curly hair affectionately.

"Oh," he whispered. "And then the car will be okay?"

"Yeah, after they repair it." Dean looked amused at Sam's thoughtful look.

John pulled out a notebook, scribbled down something there in a haste before putting it in his pocket. Afterwards he reached for the water bottle that was only half full, handing it to Dean. "Ok boys, looks like we are going for a walk."

Dean opened the door, and Sam grabbed his rabbit before following his brother into the cool air.

John stood in front of the Impala's trunk, contemplating how much he needed to take with him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dean watching him, with Sam who had tucked his precious rabbit under his arm. After making his choice, he locked the car and started to lead the way to the motel. It was the one he'd had in mind for their stop, however he hadn't counted on the engine blowing up. He knew too much about cars to know it couldn't be repaired, but would have to be exchanged for a new one. The car was going to be running for many years, and one day it might even be in one of his son's possession.

As they walked along the road John couldn't help but notice how the trees were growing taller and thicker. A wind was blowing steadily through the trees, making them sway dangerously. The dampness of the blacktop two-lane road was starting to dry up in the sunshine, and he was thankful for the daylight. Had the car stopped in the middle of the night the walk hadn't been easy, he didn't even know if they would have made it. He inwardly cursed himself for not checking the car, he didn't know how far that motel was or when they were going to get there. Throwing a glance back at his two sons, he could see Dean watching out for the cars that passed them every now and then, and Sam holding onto his hand. John walked close enough to hear their footsteps, close enough to hear if something should attack. As long as he stayed close to them he'd be able to protect him, and he knew he'd do everything, anything to keep them safe.

**oooOOOooo**

Sam knew that they were lucky when they didn't have to walk into the forest beside the road. He knew his dad had to walk into the forest sometimes when it was dark, and Sam felt bad for him. Didn't he get scared when he was in there? When Sam looked to the right side of the road, he saw that the forest had holes in it, with naked trees. They were scary trees, no bird would want to live in those trees. The birds only wanted healthy trees, with lots of green. It wasn't dark now, and Sam was glad for it because he knew the monsters came when the darkness arrived.

The sky was flying high above them, with pictures painted by the clouds. Sam pointed out to Dean that one cloud in particular looked like a dinosaur.

Their dad had said that the motel wouldn't be so far away, but now Sam felt like they had been walking the whole day. It felt like they had been walking this road for a week, and the motel was just slipping further and further away.

"Dean?" Sam asked, after they had walked what felt like yet another mile. "My legs hurt."

"It's just a little further, kiddo," Dean smiled a crooked smile at him, looking as if he wanted to get there as much as Sam. "Right dad?"

Their father turned around to face them. "We should be there soon, Sammy." His eyes almost looked apologizing. Then he looked up at the sky, which was now covered in gloomy clouds.

"I don't wanna walk." Sam had gotten tired of trying to jump into the places where Dean's shoes left invisible footprints. His feet were bigger than Sam's and it had been fun, but now his legs felt too heavy. Dean had to tug on his hand to keep him moving, which had become so much harder that Sam dragged his sneakers after him.

"Ok, tell you what Sammy," Dean said. "You tell me a joke and I'll tell you one, and if we can't see the motel by then, I'll carry you for a bit. Okay?"

Sam considered this for a moment. Then he decided that it sounded good to him, he liked jokes and had even learned some funny ones too. "Yeah!!" He glanced at Dean. "Can I tell one first, Dean!?"

"Sure, buddy." Dean smiled wider this time, and Sam gave him a smile of his own. Then he chose a joke, thinking it over and asking himself if Dean would have heard it before. "Okay," Sam said. "What do you call a blind dinosaur?" He watched Dean's face for any kind of recognition, silently wondering if Dean knew the punch line.

"What?" Dean raised his eyebrows, giving Sam a reason to go ahead and tell him the end.

"An I-don't-think-he-saurus," Sam giggled. Dean laughed quietly, and Sam smiled up at him, delighted that Dean had liked it as much as he did.

"Alright, I have one." Dean turned to him. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Sicily," Dean replied, glancing at Sam, winking.

"Sicily who?" Sam tried to concentrate, figuring the end out. "Wait, I know! I know it!" He bounced up and down, trying to contain his excitement.

"Ok, what is it?" Green eyes were smiling down at him, allowing him to give away the punch line.

"Sicily question," Sam said joyously. "Right, Dean?"

"Sure is, Sammy," Dean laughed. "You're good, kiddo." Dean said, combing his fingers through Sam's lightbrown hair, before cradling his neck. "Dad, how much further?"

When their dad turned his gaze to look at them, Sam wondered if he had lost the motel, or maybe he didn't know where it was. He just looked at Dean, as if he was speaking with his eyes instead of his mouth. Sam couldn't make out what it was he was trying to say, and he wondered if Dean could. But Dean's eyes looked as if they were as clouded as the now darkened sky.

"Daddy, when are we gonna get there?" Sam asked, hoping it would be soon.

"We'll be there soon, Sammy," his Daddy promised.

"But... we have walked forever, and we are not there yet." He couldn't figure out how they were going to be there soon when all they had done was walking.

"Sam, I know it might have taken a bit longer than we thought, but we'll get there today, son." His words made Sam feel a little better, so he kept on walking hoping that the motel would come closer and closer. Sam tried counting numbers in his head but they just disappeared into nowhere.

When he could feel his legs protest again, he tried distracting himself by gazing towards the forest. Looking at the trees Sam couldn't see the nature of it anymore. They just looked like legs of too tall people, the naked ones looking like they were gonna fall into pieces any second. He knew that those trees were probably very old.

"Dean," Sam whined. "I can't..." Sam wanted to keep walking but his legs just screamed for him to stop. So Sam stopped, knowing that if he stopped Dean would too.

"I know, buddy." Sam thought it was pretty impressive how his big brother could sense what he was thinking. He didn't even know exactly what he meant. Still, when Dean crouched down to the same height as Sam, he didn't hesitate. He climbed onto his brother's back, and everything suddenly seemed so much easier.

Later on, Sam didn't even know how much later, but he could feel how everything around him seemed too heavy to focus on. Like when you're trying to hold water in your hands, it just slips through. Sam had to fight to stay awake when sleep wanted to come. He wanted to let it.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice made his head snap up. He glanced at Sam. "Do you see it now?"

In the distance further away, Sam could make out something red flashing. He thought it looked like a letter in the distance. It almost hurt his eyes to look at it. "Is that the motel?" Sam asked sleepily.

"That's the motel," Dean answered.

Before closing his eyes again, Sam caught the burning ball even further away, the sun going to sleep just below the horizon.

**oooOOOooo**

It was early in the morning, their dad had been gone for a little longer than twenty minutes. Dean had woken up to the sound of the cartoons Sam watched, while their dad had been rushing around as if he was trying to find something. Before he'd left the room he'd stared at Dean, as if he was trying to communicate without words. For Dean, who had by now seen it so many times it was like second nature to him, he always knew what it meant.

And now, looking at his little brother whirling his Lucky Charms around, amazed at how the milk could turn pink, Dean knew he'd always protect the younger boy sitting in front of him.

"Where is Daddy?" Sam suddenly asked, looking up from his bowl of Lucky Charms.

Dean looked into the large brown eyes meeting his own. "He's making a phone call, Sammy."

"Why is he making a phone call?" Sam piped up innocently. "He called yesterday too."

"I don't know, Sam." He stared at Sam's soggy mess of Lucky Charms. "Yesterday he called for the tow." A smile tugged at his lips when he saw Sam looking at him, his breakfast finished, but the pink milk leaving traces all over his face.

As Sam wiped his face with his pyjama sleeve leaving the table to go back to watch his cartoons, Dean couldn't completely shake off the feeling of worry. Their dad never made a phone call for longer than three minutes. Dean suspected this wasn't just about the house hunting he'd been told about last night, but there was another reason for why they were going to stay in this town.

"Can we go out and play now?"

He regarded his little brother, now standing in front of him, his eyes alight with excitement. "We have to wait for Dad to get back here." When he saw the clear disappointment in Sam's eyes he added, "then we can go out."

"But I wanna play now."

"Sam I told you, we can't go now. We have to wait for Dad." Dean put away everything from their breakfast. When he saw Sam staring at him, with a thoughtful expression in his brown eyes, he turned to face him.

"You can wait for Dad, I'm gonna go and play now." With a determined look in his eyes, Sam marched towards the door, trying to reach for the lock that sat way too high for him.

"Sammy," Dean said, regarding his brother still struggling to reach for the lock so he could get out. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go out by yourself?"

Sam didn't look at him when he answered, but Dean could still hear his quiet voice. "Yes."

"Well, you're not going anywhere, Sammy." Dean lifted Sam up into his arms, successfully stopping any of his attempts of going out. "We can play inside while we wait for Dad, okay?"

After a moment of silence on the couch, Sam got up, and looked at Dean defiantly. "Why can't I go, Dean? I wanna go. You can wait."

_Because it's dangerous_

"Sammy, listen to me. We will go. But not now. And I'm not letting you go out by yourself, you understand?"

"Daddy goes out by himself."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, but he can handle himself out there."

"Out there?"

Dean swallowed, before looking away from Sam. "You know, outside. You're too little, buddy."

"I'm five years old now." Sam looked at him seriously, a trace of pride in his voice.

"Oh really?" Dean smiled slightly, remembering how whenever Sam wanted to prove himself nowadays, he would inform everyone how old he was. "Well I'm older, and Dad put me in charge, and I say we can't go out now, Sam."

Dean hadn't mean to sound so harsh, but he was stressed out about the fact that their dad was either gone, or he had left to take care of whatever it was. It bothered him, but what hurt was having his baby brother look at him, that way like he'd taken away his favorite toy.

Dean had learned from an early age that Sam could be really sensitive sometimes, and he'd learnt to respect that. But he also had a strong will, and had definitly inherited the Winchester stubborness.

He didn't want to play inside.

Sam really wanted to go outside, it couldn't be that hard. Dean had done it all the time, so why couldn't he? He had seen that little playground behind the motel, and it had turtles which you could ride on. Sam really wanted to ride them, it wasn't fun to play inside anymore.

Sam pushed the little car in front of him following it with his eyes. The rest of the cars were parked into their parking spots. The black car was going in circles, until Sam lets go of it so it goes all the way to Dean who was leaning against the bed, watching TV.

Carefully, Sam moved towards his car. Dean is still watching TV, but he looked at Sam when he came closer. When Sam was close enough he put the car on Dean's arm pushing it up against his arm. He then reached out his hand towards his brother, handing him the car.

"You can have my car, I don't want it anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**INTO THE NIGHT**

Chapter 2

The screaming sound of the telephone made him jump.

Sam was still holding out his car for him to take, right in front of his face. Dean closed Sam's hand around the little car. "It's yours buddy."

Getting up, he followed the source of the screaming sound that came from the other room. He sat down on the bed while he answered. "Hello."

"Hello, Dean."

It was Pastor Jim. Dean had no idea why he would be calling, if he wasn't with their dad.

"Hey Pastor Jim, how are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine, Dean. You boys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine, is our Dad with you?" Dean needed to know why Pastor Jim would be calling them.

Usually, it was their dad calling Pastor Jim for information or whatever it was. Or when he was asking if he and Sam could stay with him, because he had to go and take care of things. Maybe it was the fact that Dean didn't talk to Pastor Jim very often on the phone, or maybe it was something else that made him think that this call wasn't just about exhanging polite pleasantries.

"Listen Dean, this is important..."

_Well there it was._

"...I was with your Dad a few hours ago, but he asked me to call you. He wants me to come and get you boys, and take you to him."

"Well, he said he'd be back. Can't he get us then?"

"Well." There was a pause. "Your Dad thinks he might have found something, and right now he is trying to get more information."

"But he's okay?"

"He's fine. Nothing has happened. He would just feel more at ease if he knew you were closer." Pastor Jim was silent.

"What exactly did he find? Because Dad's left me to take care of Sammy before."

Dean closed his eyes. The memory of what could have happened with the Shtriga was still very raw, playing inside his mind. He didn't even want to think about it. Ever since that incident, he had tried to be more careful with his brother. Trying to never leave Sam alone for too long, making sure he was alright. Dean wouldn't be able to take it if Sam somehow got hurt because of something he had done, or hadn't done.

"I know he has Dean. This is not like that, this is because he is afraid that something might happen to his boys when he's not there."

Dean didn't fail to notice how Pastor Jim seemed to be avoiding his question, and he didn't know what to make of it. "Does he think Sammy and me are in danger?"

A sigh could be heard from the other line. "Yes," Pastor Jim answered.

It sounded pretty serious to Dean, and he was sure that Pastor Jim had talked to their dad about it too. Whatever their dad was doing it was something bigger than what he usually dealt with, Dean could tell. Which basically meant that they were all in danger, at least that was what he got out of it.

His thoughts strayed to Sammy, his little brother, who lived in blissful ignorance about what their dad did and what was really out there. Yeah sure, he knew that it was a dangerous job, and how sometimes he had to walk through darker places. To save people. But he never knew why, or how.

If it was up to Dean, he'd never want Sam to know. No matter how many times Sam would ask, Dean just wouldn't say anything. The little guy always had to ask tons of questions when there was something he couldn't quite understand. Dean could even answer most of them, but there were just some questions he always tried to steer away from.

A loud noise in the other room brought him back to the conversation. The noise probably came from Sam, playing with his cars again. But Sam wasn't someone who was violent or even loud when he he played, which didn't explain the noise.

"...then I will come and pick you up," Pastor Jim said.

"You mean you want to come here soon?"

"Well in an hour at least, John was really serious about it."

"Well, what about Sammy? He's never even been out there!"

Wherever _out there_ was.

"Nothing will happen Dean, I can assure you. Your Dad and Caleb will take care of this tonight," Pastor Jim said gently. There was a certainty in his voice that made Dean believe him.

Yet he tried really hard not to question his father's desicion. He very well knew that he was doing it to keep them safe, but how could bringing them closer to a hunt really keep them safe? If anything Sam would find out about all the horrors out there, lurking in the dark, something a five-year-old shouldn't have to know.

Dean trusted his father completely, he always knew what to do, but at this very moment he felt worried about what could happen.

"Is there any chance I could talk to Dad?" He half-expected the answer to be no, but you never knew.

"I'm sorry, Dean. He's not here right now. How about if I come by in two hours, and you can see your Dad when we get there. Alright?"

On the plus side, they'd get to see dad fairly soon, who sounded as if he had found something bigger than ever before. The only reason for their father was so adamant to have them closer must be because he'd found something relating to the thing that took their mom away. Knowing what he was doing, he probably thought they'd be more protected over there than in some motel.

Pastor Jim was also a very smart man, he sounded as if this plan was the best they had. Maybe he even knew something Dean didn't.

But why was there an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach? It was as if he couldn't see something that was so clear and right in front of him.

"Okay," Dean finally answered. "But Sam is not gonna take part in anything, tell him that."

"Don't worry, boy. I don't think there's anything you boys can do here. But the protection will be stronger here, I can promise you that."

"Okay, I guess we will see you soon then."

"You will, now you take care of that brother of yours."

"I will," Dean smiled into the phone. _Always._

After hanging up the phone Dean went in the other room to find Sam. His car was lying abandoned next to his precious rabbit. When Dean's eye searced the room he couldn't find his brother anywhere. His stomach started to knot itself with a fresh wave of fear when he saw a chair standing next to the door.

"Sam!" he screamed even though he knew Sam wasn't there.

Earlier when he'd had that feeling that something was wrong, he should have paid more attention. Because those instincts were always right.

**oooOOOooo**

Sam didn't know who his brother talked to, but somehow it seemed important. Sam also had important things to do, like go to the playground he had seen when they had walked. Dean would probably be a while on the phone anyway, so it would be okay for him to go out.

When he moved the chair, it hit the table but it was okay. Before getting up on the chair he left Rabbit next to his cars, so Dean wouldn't be so lonely while he was gone.

Getting up onto the chair, Sam could turn the lock around. He'd seen how Dean did it, and once he knew how to do it it was not too hard to turn it around.

Walking down the stairs, Sam went outside where it was much colder than he had expected. The tips of his fingers were already starting to turn a bright shade of pink. Sam remembered he had forgotten his mittens inside, so he tried warming his hands by putting them into his pockets. It didn't seem to be working, the cold just seemed to go right through.

There was a playground further away, the one Sam had seen while they had been walking towards the motel. He remembered thinking how it looked like a good playground, and now he was going to go to it. Sam knew that Dean went out by himself sometimes and now so was he, he felt brave because he knew he was doing something his big brother did.

After crossing a small road he faced the open highway, wide and big with no cars coming his way. But Sam remembered that Dean said that you should always walk as close to the side as possible, so Sam walked as close as he possibly could. He was tempted to stretch out his arms and walk on the dotted line, stretching itself out like a rope far ahead. But when a car zoomed by he thought it wasn't such a good idea, because maybe one car wouldn't see him and he didn't know what would happen then.

On the other side of the highway was a hill, when there were no cars in sight Sam ran over there. He slided down on his bottom, on the wet grass. A branch caused a rip on his pants, he could already feel the cold air coming into his skin sending a chill through his entire body.

Standing up, Sam realized he doesn't know where he is or even how to get to the playground anymore. Somewhere in his mind he knows he should have waited for their dad to come home, because then he wouldn't be alone. If only Dean had wanted to go with him, then he would probably feel better.

Sam jumps into puddles of water but they make his shoes heavy and wet, and it's not fun anymore. Beside one puddle there is a forest, but it's a small forest. It can't be bigger than the bed he shares with Dean.

Exhaustion comes to Sam in form of tiredness, he has to sit down on a log because he's too tired to stand. He remembers the chocolate bar Dean gave him, he takes it from his pocket and starts to eat the chocolate. Its sweetness tastes like nothing he has ever tasted, and he decides to save a bit for later. Just when he is about to put it inside his pocket he sees a deer coming closer.

_Deers are more afraid of us than we of them._

Dean's voice seemed to echo in his mind, his words bringing him comfort when he realized that they aren't so dangerous. They are just looking for food.

Another deer comes into Sam's line of vision, he can see that the second one is only a baby. The baby's mother is the one who finds the grass, but instead of eating it herself she shoves the fawn closer. It's not even that much, but the mother lets her baby eat, even though she won't get anything herself. It makes Sam want to give her the rest of her chocolate.

Watching the deers brings back the memory of when they had been to an amusement park one year ago, Sam had lost his baloon, and it had flown up into the air and he couldn't seem to catch it. But Dean had given him his baloon and he'd looked happy about it even if it meant that he didn't have a baloon. He was just like the deer mother. Sam wanted to give her the chocolate but when he moved they just ran away. He left it on the log he was sitting on in case they would come back.

When Sam turns to walk back he starts to feel bad, Dean is alone and Sam doesn't really like to be alone. He starts to walk back to the motel, his feet hurting but he tries to ignore it.

Just a few feet from the door leading to the motel Sam sees something small and furry on the ground.

It almost looked like a tiger. Or a furry little ball, soft against his hand. The tail was just a little stub, so tiny it fitted in his own hand. It had blood inside the furryness, and it looked in pain. But the eyes were closed.

"It's okay," Sam whispered, getting down on the ground so the kitty wouldn't be scared of him. But it just lay there not moving, its tiny belly swelling.

**oooOOOooo**

Dean had been going out of his mind the minute he had found out that Sam had gone out. He felt frustrated about the fact that Sam always wanted to do everything he put his mind to, nothing seemed to be able to stop him. But he was still very little, well just a baby really – and Dean was supposed to take care of the little guy.

Stronger than the frustration was the panic and fear. That Sam was alone somwhere, cold and scared was something that terrified him. He'd walked to the playground where they were supposed to go later but there was no Sam there. Dean didn't know what to do, anything could have happened. Trying to push those horrible thoughts of what might have happened away, he prayed that he would somehow find Sam. He didn't really believe he would.

Just when he got back to the motel he thought he could see something that looked like a small ball. But that mop of hair, he would know anywhere.

"Sam!"

Dean broke into a run and knelt down beside Sam when he got closer. "Don't ever do that again," Dean said into Sam's hair. "Do you hear me?" He let his hand cradle Sam's neck.

"Are you mad at me?" There was a crack in Sam's voice, as if he might start to cry any second.

Dean let go of him, but not removing his hand. "No. Yes. Maybe later. I'm just glad you're alright, kiddo."

Tears seemed to fill those large brown eyes, now shining with sadness. "Dean..."

"Are you hurt, Sammy? Did something happen?" Dean tried to look for any kind of injury, something that could tell him if something had happened to his brother.

"No, I'm not," Sam said. "But she is, Dean."

It was only then Dean realized what seemed to have been touching before. Dean regarded Sam, who was sitting on the ground with something furry beside in his hands. The brown eyes, usually so curiously innocent were now sparkling with tears.

"Sammy, don't pick it up!" He pushed the kitten out of Sam's hands. Dean could see that it was badly hurt, but he never missed the loving pats Sam seemed to be giving it.

"But...but...it's sick, Dean."

"Sammy..."

"You are supposed to help people who are too sick or small to take care of themselves." Tears were slowly falling down his cheeks. "Pastor Jim said so."

Dean sat down in front of his baby brother.

"Once the mother lets its baby go, it means she don't want it anymore. Sam kept staring at the kitty. "What if I was a kitty and..."

Dean cut him off. "If you were a kitty, I would never let you go."


End file.
